Love On the Garden
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Meaning Aerith's garden, on which Tifa and her make love because Tifa can't resist Aerith tending to their dorm's garden in a cute little soft-pink bikini. For Dawn of Chaos and please stick around for the end notes. Read, Enjoy and Review for AU TifaxAerith!


**Love On the Garden**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

"A-Ahhh, Ti-Tifa, ge-heehe, geez, why are you so-ooohhh~!" Aerith moaned as Tifa lay on top of her, the black-haired brunette's massive, naked chest smothering her own, more modest one, which was clad lovingly in a humble soft-pink bikini. In terms of clothing on Tifa, the black-haired girl wore nothing but a loving, playful smile, her signature white ribbon that held her long, luscious tresses in a low ponytail, and a skimpy little black bikini thong wedged between the sweet cheeks of her ass.

"Affectionate~?" Tifa purred into Aerith's neck, softly kissing and licking the flower salesman there and then, interrupting her moans and coos of pleasure with some soft, gentle kisses as Tifa playfully groped the other woman's beautiful body here and there; a hand on her upper thigh, fingertips on the sides of her bikini-clad breasts, tugging at the straps of it that hooked around the back of Aerith's neck.

"What did you expect, you silly girl~?" Tifa cooed like a song bird as she pulled back to idly remove the other brunette's bikini top.

"You're sitting out here, tending to the dorm's garden, wearing this cute little 'kini, and you expected me to not jump your bones here, woman?"

"Sheesh, yo-youuu...ahhh, geez, you're such a horndog, Tifa~!" Aerith laugh-moaned, playfully swatting at the bustier woman's shoulders and squirming under her, rubbing her thighs together awkwardly under Tifa as the black-haired brunette of the two sat on her hands and knees on top of the brown-haired one.

Tifa grinned a cheeky little grin.

"What? You seriously can't blame me for that! You may be a really heavy sleeper, but Aerith, really! I get hot and bothered every single damn night, what with Serah fucking Light almost all night every single day next door, or! Or! Ayane screaming for more while Kasumi does whatever the Hell she does to her for hours on end, during the day, even~!"

Aerith giggle-whined in response upon feeling Tifa's playful hands now get more eager, going right for the ripe fruit-like breasts of Aerith, making the girl move a hand to her face to bite her knuckle as Tifa's expert hands treated Aerith's breasts like a precious treasure.

Tifa kneaded, squeezed and hefted Aerith's breasts, squeezing and tweaking the pink, hard nipples and eventually, Aerith simply could not wound her knuckle anymore and her beautiful, gentle voice filled the air of the dorm's garden with enticing, arousing sounds of pleasure as Tifa worshipped her chest.

"Aerith, baby, please~ Touch me?" Tifa purred in a gasping and moaning Aerith's ear, biting the earlobe for an added stimulation.

"Y-Yes, yeah, Tifa, aahhh, kiss me, please, kiss me~!" Aerith whimpered and she even tilted her head to nuzzle Tifa's cheek to urge her to turn and then, the two women's lips collided in a hot, deep, passionate kiss.

As they smooched, Aerith's hands eagerly reached up from her sides to grope Tifa's huge, spectacular breasts to her heart, and Tifa's, content, playing and hefting and even swatting the fleshy, bouncing, sun-kissed globes, treating Tifa roughly just like the black-haired woman loved.

Eventually, the two lovers and dorm roommates had to break the kiss because of the good ol' need for the precious life-giving element, meaning oxygen, and both women smiled wide as they moaned and sighed and cried out in pleasure in each other's faces as they let go of each other's heavying bosoms to embrace one another, a hand on each other's lower backs and grazing the back edges of each other's bikini bottoms while, with their free hands, they eagerly let their fingers dig deep, hard, rough and fast into their dripping pussies lovingly cupped by the now-soaking wet cloth of their pink-and-black bikinis.

Tifa and Aerith threw their heads back as they screamed with utter bliss; Aerith's silky, chocolate-brown locks coming undone from her usual braid to fan out on the white lilies below her head like a beautifully-contrasting, soft-brown halo. Meanwhile, Tifa's long ponytail swung and swayed this way and that with the thrashing of her head, crying out gibberish in English and Japanese as her sweet girlfriend pumped in and out of her cunt, four fingers appearing and disappearing from the confines of her pussy, now fully visible thanks to Aerith tearing the skimpy, flimsy little bikini thong right off to leave Tifa completely naked and hot and vulnerable and losing her mind with pleasure on top of her.

In a form of sweet, incredibly-pleasurable retaliation, Tifa grinned as she whimpered at Aerith's loving ministrations by removing her thumb with a wet sound from the flower girl's _other flower_ to then push up and down on the cute little clit on top of the sweet mound as well as using her pinky finger to poke right into the hole nestled between her ass cheeks.

And thus, Tifa and Aerith made love, their breasts mashed and molding together while they pressed on with this loving, hard worship of each other's womanhoods, the way in which Aerith jammed four fingers into Tifa and teasingly rubbed against her puckered hole with her pinky, as well as Tifa's retaliation of using all her fingers to pleasure all of her flowery beloved's weak points.

Eventually, despite this incredible mutual pleasuring being just that, incredible worship of each other's beautiful, sweat-slicked bodies on the garden of their dorm and with the smell of flowers and rich, expertly-cared for soil, the two ladies eventually couldn't possible take any more of this beautiful, heart-racing and mind-numbing pleasure.

Together, with one last cry of each other's names alongside one last pump of their fingers into each other's hot and wet velvet depths, Tifa Lockhart and Aerith Gainsborough reached simultaneous, Earth-shattering orgasms.

 _~Love On the Garden~_

When the lovers regained their senses, they lay side by side on the bed of white lilies, looking at one another with adoring smiles and blushing faces, their hands linked together, their intertwined fingers wet and hot with each other's womanly essence.

Aerith and Tifa shared a soft, girlish little giggle and then, they tilted their heads to share a tender, feather-like caress of a kiss, absolutely satisfied and happy and in love, right there on the garden of their dorm, a garden that Aerith was the top caretaker of.

"I love you, Aerith."

"And I love you too, Tifa. You and your horniness and all~"

"Thank you~!"

Aerith rolled her eyes and silenced Tifa's chuckle with a kiss.

 _The End_

 _For my beautiful friend, Dawn of Chaos. Leah-chan, this story is just for you. :3_

 _And for those other than Dawn of Chaos-chan that read and hopefully enjoyed this story, well, why are Aerith and Tifa's fellow dorm tenants Lightning and Serah Farron from "Final Fantasy XIII" and Kasumi and Ayane from "Dead or Alive"? Well, more like, why the Hell not~? The more smexy shenanigans going on, the better! Hoo-rrah~! 8D_

 _Also, I know that this may be too much to ask for, but please, if you people choose to review what you read in thishere lemon story for Tifa and Aerith, then, please, put in the effort to not make it a one-liner "Good job!" or "nice!" or "moar nao plz" or "Update nao plz" or such terrible, terribly unproductive and unhelpful comment, please. I put in the effort to write and bring you fellas this story, so, shouldn't you guys and girls return the favor and put in the effort of a nice and constructive review that's more than just a single line of text?_

 _I, personally, think it's a fair deal._

 _In any case, again, Leah-chan, this is for you, bae. :3 Kisses~_

 _Semper-Fi! Carry on!_


End file.
